Definition of Love
by Kyootecute
Summary: Kumpulan drabble bertemakan cinta. Pengertian cinta dari berbagai sudut pandang manusia. SJ official pair "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? " "Aku tak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta orang lain jika aku memang tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya..." SiBum. BL. Drabble. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Definition of Love**

Summary : Kumpulan drabble bertemakan cinta. Pengertian cinta dari berbagai sudut pandang manusia. Pair? Many. But YeWook for this chap. Well just check it out!

 **Title : Come True**

 **Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : all cast belong to God. Me? only own the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typoable, EYD Failure, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Cinta itu tak dapat dilihat namun dapat dirasakan~**

 **Sentences by AdEkPu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pov.**

Ryeowook memandang penuh arti pada seorang namja yang duduk diujung kelas itu. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

Ia muak meliat para yeoja yang mendekati namja itu, berusaha menarik perhatian snag namja dengan menggodanya. Rapat para guru membuat yeoja yeoja itu semakin menempel pada sang namja dengan rambut hitam kelam itu.

Ryeowook ingin sekali marah. Meluapkan kekesalannya dengan mengusir yeoja yeoja gatal itu. Menarik sang namja dan mengklaim jika namja itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Tapi siapa dia? Apa haknya berbuat begitu? Ia tak memiliki kuasa sedikitpun atas namja itu. Mungkin hanya dalam angan angan saja ia dapat meraih sang bintang sekolah.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kelas yang menampilkan taman buatan di belakang sekolah. dengan beberapa pohon maple yang berjajar disisi nya.

Ia sangat tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mencintai seorang namja populer yang bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya seperti Yesung?

' _Sadarlah Wookie. Kau dan Yesung itu berbeda. Kau tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Kau dan dia berada di kelas yang berbeda.'_ Batin Ryeowook. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di langit.

Jika mampu tentu ia akan melupakan cinta satu arah ini. Namun apadaya pesona yang dipancarkan namja itu telah membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam.

' **SRAKK** '

Suara gesekan antara meja dengan lantai yang cukup keras itu menghentikan kegiatan siswa siswi didalamnya. Ryeowook berjengit mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh, mencari sumber bunyi berasal.

Seisi kelas terdiam, terpaku pada sosok pembuat bunyi nyaring tadi.

"Yak.. Yesung-ah? Wae geurae?" Tanya Siwon –sang ketua kelas- menyuarakan kebingungan seisi kelas.

Yesung hanya diam. Tak ada yang berani berbicara setelahnya. Tatapan mereka mengikuti langkah Yesung yang berjalan dari bangkunya menuju ujung kelas.

Ryeowook membelalak, ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat saat Yesung semakin mendekati bangkunya. Ia membatu saat mendapati Yesung berhenti tepat disamping bangkunya. Menatap luruh pada dirinya

Ryeowook berdeham, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin melompat keluar. Ia menaikkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit, berusaha menatap Yesung meski agak ragu.

"A-ada apa? Ye-Yesung ssi?" tanya Ryeowook terbata.

Yesung menarik tanagn Ryeowook. Memaksanya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Seluruh siswa tercekat, Yesung yang tak pernah mau disentuh oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya justru dengan mudahnya menarik lengan yeoja pendiam yang tak pernah mengobrol dengan dirinya seperti Ryeowook?!

Muncul beberapa pekikan tertahan saat Yesung bertekuk lutut didepan Ryeowook dengan tangan yang menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Ryeowook.

"Would you be mine?"

Ryeowook mengerjap. Ia tak menyangka Yesung akan melakukan ini. Ia menatap lekat bola mata Yesung. Berusaha mencari kebohongan didalamnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mulai menyukaimu saat aku pertama melihat senyum mu, dan semakin lama rasa itu berubah menjadi cinta. Maafkan aku yang menjadi seorang pengecut karna baru mengatakannya sekarang dan hanya mampu menatapmu dari jauh."

Yesung mencium tangan Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook berkaca kaca. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rona merah menjalari sisi wajahnya.

"Na-nado" jawabnya lirih.

"OH GOD! THANKS!" Yesung tersenyum lebar ia memeluk Ryeowook erat untuk beberapa saat. Setelah melepas nya, Yesung berputar putar dan menari gak jelas dengan gerakan seperti gurita *u know what i mean right*

Siswa lain cengo melihat ke absurd an Yesung yang terpampang didepan mereka. Sementara Ryeowook menatap horror pada Yesung.

"Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu?" begitulah kira kira isi pikiran mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Awalnya iseng nanyain anak sekelas tentang arti cinta. Terus Ara tulis jawaban mereka dibuku setelah itu Ara suruh mereka tanda tangan disebelah jawaban mereka wkwk XD kurang kerjaan banget ya :v mana itu ditulisnya di buku tugas fisika pula kkk~ Namja/Yeoja gak ada bedanya ihh jawaban mereka tak terduga/? ada yang nyeleneh, cheesy, mainstream, gokil, absurd. Kek nano nano deh pokoknya.**

 **Well tapi dari sana munculah drabble gaje ini. Oh iya ada setengah dari jumlah anak sekelas yang Ara tulis dibuku. Jadi kemungkinan cappie untuk ff ini bakal banyak. Gak janji fast update. Kek biasaa tunggu mood Ara aja wkwk. Soalnya ceritanya banyak yang masih ndekem di memo hp sih.**

 **Oke... sekian curcolan penulis gadungan untuk hari ini~**

 **Lestarikan review!**


	2. Chapter 2WHAT THE!

**Definition of Love**

 **Summary** : Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan kisah cinta. Pengertian "Cinta" dari masing masing individu. Strange summary=_= Pair?  Nothing for this chapter.

.

 **.**

 **WHAT THE?!**

 **.**

 **CAST : some member from SNSD, 2NE1, BAP, SHINee, BIG BANG, SUPER JUNIOR, TVXQ, and F(X)**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But this fict course mine**

 **.**

 **WARNING : AU, Failed humor, Typoable, Cengoable(?), Romanceless/? etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~CINTA = Cinta, Inta, Nta, Ta, A~**

 **Sentences by BaArPa**

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Sooyoung tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Didepannya terdapat sebuah buku yang lembarnya telah terisi penuh oleh patahan lengkung, lurus juga gelombang yang saling menyambung membentuk sebuah motif abstrak yang indah.

Sooyoung menghentikan acara menggambar abstraknya dan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Menatap yeoja berwajah cantik –namun galak- dengan warna kulit eksotis yang berpredikat sebagai sahabatnya.

"Yul~"

"Hm" Yuri melepas satu headset nya dan mengernyit menatap yeoja tinggi disebelahnya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa definisi cinta bagimu?"

"Huh?" Sooyoung memutar matanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yuri

"Aku hanya penasaran apa itu cinta"

Yuri mengangguk paham "Apa ya? Em... Coba kau tanyakan pada Minzy atau Bom"

Sooyoung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Arraseo" jawabnya malas.

Ia berbalik memandang dua yeoja dibelakang bangkunya yang sibuk berceloteh ria entah mengenai apa. Sementara Yuri memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Bom-ah~ Minzy-ah~" Kedua yeoja itu menghentikan sesi berbincangnya. Dan mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara.

"Menurut kalian arti cinta itu apa?"

Bom menatap Sooyoung bingung, "Kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Nan mollayo.." Sooyoung menggendikkan bahu, ia melipat tangannya pada sandaran kursi dan menumpukan kepala diatasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja" lanjutnya

"Cinta itu tak dapat dijelaskan kal-"

"Yak! Minzy-ah~ Giliranmu!" Daehyun memotong ucapan Minzy.

"Chankkaman.." Minzy membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap meja Daehyun dan Yongguk.

"Chain reaction?" Yuri agak menaikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Onew, Jiyoung, Minzy, dan Minho yang mengelilingi meja Daehyun-Yongguk.

"Dont know why, but thats game were so popular heres" Bom menaikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Setelah Kyuhyun menghasut seluruh siswa di kelas agar mencobanya" celetuk Minzy.

"Well.. kurasa permainan itu lumayan seru juga" ucapan Minzy sukses menimbulkan tawa dari ketiganya.

"Kau tak ikut bermain Bom-ah?" Sooyoung.

"Aku sudah kalah dari tadi" Bom merengut.

Sooyoung memperhatikan para namja yang mengelilingi dua meja pojok belakang tepat dibelakang meja Minzy Bom dan Jonghyun Yunho.

"Soo-ie! Kau coba bertanya pada Henry" usul Bom

"Tidak berminat"

"Yasudah aku saja yang bertanya" putus Bom, ia duduk agak menyerong mencari keberadaan Henry.

"Yak! Henry-ya!"

Henry yang semula menonton battle game Kyuhyun-Changmin menoleh pada asal suara.

"Wae geurae?"

"Cinta itu artinya apa?" sahut Minzy. Henry menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum aneh.

"Cinta eoh? C itu Cinta. I itu–"

"Wihh.. Sok bijak sekali kau pipi bakpao" celetuk Sungjae.

 _PLETAK_

"Jangan potong ucapanku! Baka!"

SooYul dan MinBom tertawa melihat Sungjae yang meringin karena mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari Henry. Merasa jika ini hal penting, Sooyoung buru buru mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Nah.. I itu Inta, N itu-"

"N itu namgyetang*bener gak tuh tulisannya* . Ahh~ Tetem laper pengen makan"

 _DUAGH_

Kali ini buku fisika dilempar Henry pada Taemin. Henry berinisiatif untuk pindah tempat. Ia merasa aura –sok- _cool_ yang ia pancarkan akan hancur jika ia tak cepat cepat berpindah dari sana. Tsk!

"Oke~ Master cinta akan melanjutkan" Henry berdeham.

"N itu Nta, T itu Ta, dan A ya pasti A~"

"Pabbonika!" Minzy menempeleng(?) Henry.

"Kau baru belajar mengeja heh?!" Yuri memutar matanya malas.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa respon kalian begitu? Lihat! Sooyoung saja mencatat perkataan ku" Henry memandang menantang pada Yuri, Minzy dan Bom yang terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

"Ahaha... Come on Soo~" Bom.

"Untuk apa Kau menulisnya?" Minzy.

"Itu tak penting Soo" Yuri.

"Ucapan manusia jenis sepertinya itu antik" jawab Sooyoung sambil cengengesan.

"Ucapanmu seperti akau dari luar angkasa saja" Henry menatap Sooyoung datar.

"Antik itu jika Ke dan Amber menikah lalu Key yang mengandung. Itu baru antik, ahh~ ajaib malahan" Taeyang nongol disebelah Henry.

"Amber itu yeoja atau namja sih" gerutu Henry

"Sudah jelas kalau ia yeoja begitu, lagipula seragam sekolahnya memakai rok" Yuri terkekeh.

"Tapi dadanya rata, wajahnya sangar, apalagi model rambutnya, oh~ dan aku ingat saat ia menjadi cover majalah sekolah bulan lalu. Bisepnya wow=_= ia bahkan mengalahkan ke-manly-an ku. Aku jadi semakin meragukan jenis kelaminnya"

 _CTAKK_

"Adaww" Henry meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat ciuman gratis oleh kaleng cola.

"BERKATA YANG ANEH ANEH LAGI TENTANGKU KAU AKAN KULEMPAR DARI LANTAI INI" Ucap Amber lantang.

"A-a.. Mi-Mianhae ne Amber-ah?" Henry mengelus tengkuknya.

Amber melengos meninggalkan Henry yang ditertawai siswa sekelas.

"Tidak adil.. kenapa hanya aku? Kau juga mengejeknya Taeyang-ah"Henry menggerutu.

"Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihakku mungkin?" Taeyang terkekeh ia menepuk pundah Henry sekilas dan berjalan menuju gerombolan para namja di sudut.

"Kepalamu keras juga ya? Kaleng nya sampai bengkok begini haha" Sooyoung memungut kaleng soda korban lemparan Amber.

"HAAHAHA"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Alright. Trhis fict seems so terrible=_=


	3. Chapter 3 Your Smile

**Definition of Love**

 **Summary** : Kumpulan drabble bertemakan cinta. Pengertian cinta dari berbagai sudut pandang manusia. _**"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" "Ia seperti membawa warna baru bagi hidupku" "...Cepat sekali pendekatan koala itu"**_ ZhouRy SJ-M pair

 **Title : Your Smile**

 **Pairing : Zhoumi x Henry**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : all cast belong to God. I only OWN the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, NO EDIT, AU, Tpoable, Eyd failure, Gajeness, Perataan umur(?) etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Cinta itu warna~**

 **Sentences by FaAzAs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae menatap Zhoumi jengah. Sahabatnya tiang listriknya itu tak berhenti tersenyum sejak pagi, dan hey itu cukup membuat Lee Donghae bergidik. Ia tentu sering mengatai sahabatnya itu gila, namun tentunya ia tak benar benar ingin memiliki sahabat yang tak waras.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa Hae-ah?" Zhoumi masih setia dengan senyum manis –yang menurut Donghae idiot- nya sambil membalas pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau tersenyum seperti idiot sejak pagi. Kau menakutiku koala merah!" Donghae menghela napasnya ia melirik Zhoumi malas. Donghae sempat berpikir apa mungkin Heechul ajhumma salah memberinya makanan –yang seharusnya untuk Heebum- seperti saat Zhoumi masih sekolah dasar dulu? Atau mungkin eomma Zhoumi –yang nyentrik dan phobia pada kata tua- itu meracuni anaknya sendiri/? Tidak. Donghae meggelengkan kepalanya. Semirip miripnya Heechul ajhumma dengan nenek sihir, ia tak mungkin meracuni anaknya sendiri.

"Rambutku sekarang hitam, bukan merah lagi" Zhoumi terkekeh. Masih dengan senyum lima jarinya, Beruntunglah giginya putih bersih tanpa ada sisa makanan yang menyangkut disana.

" _Whatever you want!"_ Donghae berdecak malas. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Zhoumi hari ini. Ia takut penyakit senyum idiot Zhoumi menular padanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Donghae semakin mual.

"Aku masuk duluan. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah waras" Donghae berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Zhoumi yang mengulas cengirannya.

"Ahh~ Mochi manis itu menggemaskan" gumam Zhoumi dan semakin melebarkan tarikan dikedua pipinya, membayangkan seseorang yang ia sebut mochi itu.

 **~O-Z &H-O~**

Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Donghae tengah berada di _cafe_ sekitar Myeongdong. Sepulang sekolah mereka memang merencanakan untuk kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas sekaligus bersantai atas permintaan Donghae. _"Perpustakaan sangat menyeramkan saat hari semakin sore"_ alasannya. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang.

Sebuah _cafe_ bernuansa klasik. Dengan ornamen lampion berbagai warna soft yang menenangkan, dinding berwarna _peach_ dengan berbagai dekorasi klasik menghiasi, sofa berlapis beludru sewarna gading, juga lagu _jazz_ yang mengalun membuat suasana di _cafe_ itu terasa menenangkan.

Meja didepan mereka terisi oleh secangkir _cappuccino, espresso,_ dan _coffee latte_ , laptop putih milik Donghae, beberapa kertas soal dan sebuah kalkulator fisika milik Siwon, ponsel milik ketiganya. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing hingga suara Zhoumi menginterupsi.

"Siwon-ah"

"Ne" Siwon tampak mencoret coret sebuah kertas. Sesekali ia menggunakan kalkulator yang berada disisinya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Zhoumi tersenyum memandangi jalanan dari dinding kaca di sebelahnya. Siwon menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu"

"Bagaimana?" Zhoumi beralih menatap sang sahabat yang masih disibukkan oleh tumpukan kertas itu. Sedangkan Siwon mengernyit tak paham atas ucapan Zhoumi.

"Apanya?"

"Rasanya?"

Siwon memutar matanya, mencoba mencari kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan rasa dari jatuh cinta. Menyerah. Ia hanya menggendikkan bahunya seraya menggeleng. Kemudian kembali berkutat pada soal soalnya.

"Apa menyenangkan?" Siwon mengangguk. Sekilas terbersit bayangan Kibum dibenaknya.

"Siwon-ah?" Siwon menghela napasnya, ia mulai tak lagi konsenterasi pada pekerjaannya saat ini. Ia hanya menggumam menanggapi Zhoumi.

"Molla" uh oh nampaknya Siwon mulai kesal. Ia melirik Zhoumi sinis dari ujung matanya. Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya terkikik melihat Siwon yang seakan mengeluarkan asal dari kedua telinganya. Tak ingin ikut ditanyai oleh Zhoumi, Donghae berpura pura serius dengan laptopnya padahal matanya tak teralihkan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pacaran dengan Kibum kan?"

Donghae hampir meledakkan tawanya. Pertanyaan polos Zhoumi sukses membuat Siwon mengeluarkan aura kelamnya. Namun bukannya takut Donghae justru menahan tawanya.

"Ani" Perempatan muncul di kening Siwon. Tak tahu kah kau Zhoumi jika Siwon harus jatuh bangun demi mendapatkan cinta Kibum yang sialnya sampai sekarang belum juga menerima pernyataannya. Dan apa katanya? Pacaran? Kibum menanggapi dirinya saat bicara saja Siwon sudah sujud syukur.

"Hei! Siwon-ah"

"APALAGI?! HEOL! TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM! AKU SEDANG SIBUK! AKU BUKAN SISWA JENIUS YANG MAMPU MENYELESAIKAN SOAL LIMA PULUH GEOMETRI DALAM SEPULUH MENIT!"

Siwon menatap Zhoumi tajam. Jika matanya dapat mengeluarkan laser mungkin riwayat hidup Zhoumi telah taman detik ini juga.

Donghae tergelak melihat Siwon yang murka. Menyadari situasi ia buru buru menenangkan sang simba sebelum ia melakukan hal yang membahayakan. Melempar meja misalnya?

"Sudahlah... Si koala merah itu baru saja merasakan jatuh inta, kkarena itu ia bertingkah idiot dan tersenyum mengerikan setiap saat. Maklumi saja"

Donghae terkekeh. Zhoumi tak menggubris ucapan Donghae yang cenderung menjelek jelekkannya itu. Ia sedang terfokus memandang sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang dari dinding kaca di sebelahnya.

Siwon mendengus. Ia menenggak habis _espresso_ nya dan merapikan kertas kertas dan kalkulator nya.

"Sudah selesai?" Donghae memandang Siwon heran. Tak biasanya Siwon mengerjakan tugas secepat itu. Tidak. Bukannya Siwon bodoh. Ia bahkan masuk jajaran murid terpintar di sekolah. Siwon hanya terlalu perfeksionis, apapun yang dikerjakannya selalu ia cek dua kali.

"Belum. Aku sudah tidak _mood,_ aku sudah selesai setengah sisanya kukerjakan di rumah saja _"_ Siwon mengerling malas.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum aneh begitu Zhou?" Siwon memandang Zhoumi penasaran.

"Kurasa karena _dia_ " Zhoumi memasang senyum serta tampang bodohnya.

"Nugu?" Donghae membereskan laptopnya. Ia telah menyelesaikan makalahnya, hanya perlu menambahkan kesimpulan dan makalah itu siap dikumpulkan.

"Henry" jawab Zhoumi singkat.

"Apa Henry Lau?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Mencoba memastikan seseorang itu.

"Yeah" Zhoumi mengangguk singkat lalu memandang dinding kaca di sebelahnya lagi.

"Kau menyukainya eh" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya, berusaha menggoda Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menaikkan alisnya sarkastis, "Mengapaa kau begitu yakin tuan Lee? Haha"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sok dramatis lengkap dengan senyum prihatinnya. "C k.. Ck.. Ck.. Kau baru pindah ke Seoul dan langsung jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dasar anak muda"

"Seperti kau sudah tua saja" jawab Zhoumi, ia menghiraukan protes yang dilayangkan Siwon padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya?" Donghae memandang Zhoumi heran, pasalnya namja tiang listrik itu terkenal _playboy_ dan belum pernah sekalipun ia menyukai seseorang.

"Mollayo Hae, aku hanya merasa lebih hidup saja. Aku merasa... Hidup ku seperti berbeda. Aku selalu menantikannya, ingin bertemu dengannya, ia membawa warna baru pada hidupku" Zhoumi membelalak melihat obyek yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya dari dinding kaca melangkah menjauh setelah membeli sebuah topi rajut dari salah satu toko.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kalian pulanglah tanpaku.. Aku ada urusan" Zhoumi menepuk pundak keduanya dan bergegas keluar dari _cafe_ itu.

"Fighting!"

Zhoumi terkekeh saat kedua sahabatnya itu berseru seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang Zhoumi pandangi tadi. Ia bergumam terima kasih dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, mengejar sang 'obyek' tadi.

"Hey Siwon-ah.. Kau tak memberitahu dia kalau Henry itu sepupuku?"

"Biarkan saja.. Pasti menyenangkan melihat si koala itu mengejar cintanya" Siwon tertawa gelli.

"Cepat sekali pendekatannya" Donghae menunjuk Zhoumi dengan dagunya. Siwon beralih menatap Zhoumi yang berada diseberang jalan. Ia berdiri bersebelahan dengan Henry. Tak jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Zhoumi nampak menggaruk tengkuknya. Setelahnya kedua namja itu pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Ngomong ngomong... Kapan kau akan menggandeng Kim Kibum-MU itu?" Donghae menekankan katanya. Ia tertawa melihat Siwon yang seketika merengut.

"Jangankan memegang tangannya. Jalan berdampingan saja minimal berjarak satu meter"

"HAHAHA"

"YAK! Berhenti tertawa"

Siwon semakin dongkol saat Donghae justru mengeraskan tawanya. Ia berdiri mengambil dan berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ itu.

Donghae gelagapan memanggil Siwon. Ia bergegas meletakkan uang secara asal di meja, masa bodoh dengan kembalian. Ia cepat cepat mengejar Siwon yang sudah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?! Tunggu aku! Hei! Aku tak membawa kendaraan! Yak! Choi Siwon! Yak! Yak! Tunggu aku kuda sialan!"

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku tahu ini melebihi batas drabble bahkan ficlet. Tapi menurutku ini ff tak bermakna. Jadi kuanggap ini drabble. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

**Definition of Love**

 **Summary** : Kumpulan drabble bertemakan cinta. Pengertian cinta dari berbagai sudut pandang manusia _._ _ **"Kuharap kalian mendukung keputusanku"**_ _ **"A-APA INI?!" "Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?" '...Hatiku akan selalu untukmu. Saranghae**_ _'_ its HaeHyuk

 **Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Pairing : Donghae x Eunhyuk**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : all cast belong to God. I only OWN the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! Boys Love, Miss Typo, Eyd Failure, Weirdo, No Edit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Cinta itu masalah~**

 **Sentences by MuHaRe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya. Ia duduk memandangi langit malam kota Seoul di balkon kamarnya. Tatapannya kosong seakan mencari sesuatu di balik hamparan angkasa tak berujung itu. Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya kini, ia akan dikatakan gila, bagaimana tidak? Hanya dengan memakai kaos tipis dan celana kain selutut dimalam hari pada musim dingin. Apa ia ingin mati kedinginan?

Tapi Eunhyuk tak memeperdulikan itu. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, semakin ia memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya, semakin beban itu terasa mencekiknya. Ia hanya ingin melepas penatnya sesaat. Memandangi hamparan bintang di langit setiap malamnya selalu membuat hati Eunhyuk membaik.

Meski tahu esoknya akan kembali terjerat dalam kepelikan hidupnya, setidaknya biarkan Eunhyuk bernapas sejenak. Mengandaikan dirinya hidup di negeri dongeng yang akan selalu berakhir dengan bahagia.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terangkat menyandar pada tiang balkon dibelakangnya. Setetes cairan bening itu jatuh. Ia sama sekali tak pedli. Membiarkan tetesan yang menganak pinak layaknya aliran sungai yang mengalir deras. Eunhyuk menangis. Ditengah dinginnya malam, seorang diri.

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam, mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang seenaknya tinggal di hatinya. Jujur saja, ia lelah. Lelah menghadapi segala yang menimpanya. Lelah harus menahan sakit akibat janji sucinya. Lelah selalu tersenyum seakan segalanya baik baik saja sementara hatinya menjerit pilu. Lelah menunggu kebahagiaan yang tak kunjung mengetuk pintu kehidupannya. Ia lelah.. terlalu lelah.

"Hiks.. Eomma.. Hiks.. A-Appa" Eunhyuk memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Ia berharap kedua malaikatnya dapat menemaninya, berada bersamanya, memberinya ketenangan dengan memeluk tubuh ringkihnya itu. Ya.. Jika bisa ia ingin kedua malaikatnya itu masih hidup.

"Kuharap kalian mendukung keputusanku" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Eunhyuk menghapus jejak air matanya dan beralih memandang langit. Tak ada keraguan di matanya. Kepedihan yang sebelumnya melingkupi kedua _onyx_ jernih itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Dengan secercah harapan dan penyesalan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

"A-APA INI?!" Donghae membanting lembaran dokumen yang ia baca. Surat perceraian yang telah ditanda tangani Eunhyuk. Giginya bergemeletuk. Ia menatap nyalang bawahannya yang memberikan dokumen itu padanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

" _Je-Jeosonghamnida_ Tuan. Tuan Eunhyuk sudah pergi pagi pagi sekali. Ia tak memberitahu akan pergi kemana namun ia menitipkan map dan surat itu untuk Tuan."

"Kau cari keberadaannya. Cari dia kemanapun" Setelah mendengar perintah Donghae. Pria berjas itu membungkuk sopan. Dan meninggalkan Donghae yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

Donghae meremas rambutnya kasar. Berulang kali ia menelpon Eunhyuk, berulang kali pula operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Puluhan pesan ia kirim namun tak satupun yang mendapat balasan.

Donghae mengerang frustasi ia berdiri, menatap bingkai foto diatas lemari. Sebuah foto dirinya dan sang terkasih yang diambil saat mereka mengikat hubungan dijenjang pernikahan.

"Apa salahku Hyuk?"

Donghae mengelus permukaan foto Eunhyuk lembut. Matanya berkaca kaca. Ia beralih memandangi kamar bernuansa _vintage_ itu. Memutar kenangan yang tertinggal di kamar milik nya dan Eunhyuk. Kamar yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok _namja_ manis yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Donghae menepikan Audi putihnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir mobil. Penampilannya jauh dari kata baik. Rambutnya acak acakan, pakaian yang kusut dengan dasi yang tak terikat sempurna, serta wajah lelahnya yang dihiasi kantung mata.

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?"

Sudah dua hari donghae tak tidur. Ia bahkan hanya memakan _ramyeon_ demi berkeliling mencari Eunhyuk. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk memutari Seoul berharap dapat menemukan 'istri'nya itu. Anak buahnya tak ada yang berhasil menemukan Eunhyuk. Mereka menemukan mobil Eunhyuk, namun mobil itu telah berganti nama. Entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk merencanakan ini. Keluarganya pun tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Donghae putus asa. Hatinya terasa kosong sejak Eunhyuk pergi. Hatinya seakan mati. Ia hancur saat belahan niwanya pergi meninggalkannya menuju antah berantah.

Donghae bersandar pada jendela mobil. Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat secarik kertas yang Eunhyuk tulis untuk nya.

.

' _Hae.. Maaf. Maafkan aku atas tingkah kekanakanku. Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku selama ini. Aku ingin kita berhenti sampai disini. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua. Bukannya aku tak ingin kita bersama. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi aku lelah. Aku tak kuat lagi menanggung semua masalah ini. Aku menyerah. Aku tak ingin membebani mu lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat hidupmu sengsara karena aku._

 _Lihatlah ibumu Hae. Wanita yang melahirkanmu. Wanita yang membesarkanmu. Bukankah tak seharusnya kau menyakitinya? Ingatkah kau saat dirimu memberitahunya akan hubungan kita? Ia memang menerimaku, tapi aku tahu ia kecewa. Memang ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Tapi mata tak pernah berbohong Hae. Banyak yang menentang kita. Cacian, hinaan, tatapan jijik, tak pernah hilang dari mereka. Aku sadar tak seharusnya kita menjalani ikatan ini, tak seharusnya ikatan ini ada. Karenanya aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku pergi._

 _Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku mengambil keputusan. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut hingga hanya mampu berucap lewat surat ini. Kau pasti menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagaiaanmu. Hatiku akan selalu untukmu. Saranghae'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


	5. The Two of Us

Summary: Cinta itu menyatukan dua insan yang berberbeda "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? " "Aku tak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta orang lain jika aku memang tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya..." SiBum pair. Yaoi. Drabble. Fluff.

Title : The Two of Us

Siwon x Kibum

Disclaimer : I just own the story.

WARN : DLDR!!! Boys Love, Typoable, AU, Plot ancur, gajeness, No edit, etc

 **Cinta itu menyatukan dua insan** **yang berbeda**

-NaYuDePr-

.

.

.

"Berhentilah memandangi ku!"

"Shireo"

Kibum memutar matanya jengah. Sudah sebulan ini Siwon bertingkah aneh. Bahkan Kibum sempat berasumsi bahwa Siwon kerasukan salah satu ajudan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menutup novelnya. Ia berbalik menatap datar Siwon.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Siwon tersenyum cerah. Menampilkan lesung pipi nya yang menawan. "Kau akan tahu jawabannya jika kau mau ikut denganku"

Kibum tak menjawab. Tapi ia sedikit mempertimbangkan ucapan Siwon.

Ia sedang malas pergi dengan siwon mengingat kabar di kampus yang mengatakan jika Siwon berpacaran dengan Jihyun. Ia sakit hati, tentu saja. Tapi disisi lain ia juga terus bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pria itu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Kibum mengangguk singkat. Ia mengambil novelnya dan membiarkan tangannya diseret Siwon menuju audi putih milik namja itu.

Kibum tak menyangka jika Siwon membawanya ke restoran mewah hanya untuk memintanya menjadi kekasih. Kibum sedikit cengo akan kelakuan namja tampan tapi idiot -yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya- itu. Tapi entahlah... Kibum terlalu berbunga bunga untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya itu.

"Kau menerimaku bukan karena terpaksa kan Bummie?"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Ia menatap tak suka pada Siwon yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

Kibum menarik napasnya dalam.

"Aku tak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta orang lain jika aku memang tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Dan sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kau tahu? Aku sempat ingin menjauh darimu karena berita di kampus yang menyatakan kau sedang pendekatan dengan jihyun. Itu membuatku kesal"

Kibum berucap dengan tenang. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya. Wajahnya memerah kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia juga mengalihkan pandangan setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi.

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa tersipu juga baby" ia mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Sudahlah" Kibum mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Ia berusaha kembali sibuk dengan steak pesanannya.

Sunny menggebrak meja kantin yang ditempati beberapa temannya, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, Yuri dan Hyoyeon.

"Hei.. Hei... Kalian tahu tidak?"

Sunny menggeser duduk Taeyeon dan menatap keempat temannya antusias.

"Ada apa Sunny-ya?" Tanya Yuri penasaran.

"Kau tahu Kim Kibum?"

"Kim Kibum anak kedokteran itu?" Sahut Hyoyeon. Sunny mengangguk cepat.

"Nee! Dia berpacaran dengan choi siwon!" Sunny sedikit memekik diakhir kalimatnya.

Keempat yeoja itu membola, mereka beringsut mendekati Sunny meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari sang wartawan gosip sekolah.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Bukannya mereka beda jurusan?"

"Ahh.. Hilang lagi satu namja tampan single di kampus"

"Kibum kan introvert bertolak belakang sekali dengan Siwon!"

"Kenapa mereka bisa pacaran?"

"Kau deng-"

"STOOOOP... Aku sama sekali belum bicara dan kalian sudah mengajukan ratusan pertanyaan padaku! Aishhh..." Sunny merengut.

Yuri, Hyoyeon, Yoona dan Sooyoung justru semakin mendesaknya.

"Sudah katakan saja!"

"Ya! Jangan membuatku penasaran"

"Aku sudah patah hati jadi cepat jelaskan!"

"Kau kan-"

"Sssttt... Iya iya aku akan cerita! ish.. Dasar tak sabaran" cemoh Sunny.

Ia menghela napas. "Jadi begini..."

END


End file.
